Balls
by xwincesterx
Summary: Dean thinks his balls are awesome. Sam thinks his are better. [kind of a crack-fic without all the LSD]
1. Chapter 1

Balls

AN: This is likely a two-parter. Those of you awaiting a sequel to "Things We Have to Do", don't worry...it'll happen. ;)

.~*~.

Sam and Dean were sprawled out their separate beds in their only slightly less-tacky-than-normal motel room, only halfheartedly watching a movie about two step brothers on the crumby little television set that hadn't been updated since well before Sam was even born.

They'd just stopped a couple of hours ago after driving almost an entire twelve from their latest successful, albeit frustrating hunt. Dean had been pissed. Rightfully so. He'd let a girl get the best of him and ended up burned in the end for it. She'd turned out to be the very witch they'd strolled into town after. Her last mistake was getting the jump on Sam and nearly killing him in order to lure Dean in.

Lucky for her, she hadn't gotten far enough to cause more than a concussion initially knocking him out to capture him. For that, he let her death be quick, instead of the slow and painful he knew he was capable of dishing out.

Dean was pissed the whole drive away from that place. Killing the bitch hadn't changed that. It was the guilt that projected as anger. Sam knew that. He'd tried over and over to tell him it wasn't his fault. But Dean wasn't having any of that. Of course, Sam knew Dean would have to dwell in it for a while before he'd let it go. Arguing with him would just give him more reason to come up with reasons why it was his fault.

Even as he was too tired to keep on driving, the moment he'd set foot in the room, he was still too wired to sleep. He'd pulled out a new bottle of whiskey from his duffel and plopped down into the bed closest to the door, and started drinking.

"We could've stopped for beer," Sam said, breaking a silence they hadn't realized had been going on for hours now.

"Don't want beer," Dean replied without any bite. Sam nodded, lips smiling cautiously as he turned back to the screen. Dean recognized it as Sam's attempt not to get him started up again, and that just made Dean feel like a dick. It wasn't Sam's fault he was angry. And he certainly wasn't angry at Sam. "You can go get some if you want," Dean followed up with, just to make it known he wasn't still as pissed as Sam seemed to think he was.

"I'm good," Sam replied, and Dean could see his brother's shoulders relax enough to know he'd gotten the point across.

"The hell are we watchin'?" he asked before taking another swig from the bottle.

"It's called Step Brothers," Sam replied with a half-smile. "It's actually kinda funny, in a way that it's so stupid you have to laugh."

"Will Ferrell movies usually go in that direction," Dean nodded.

Sam looked over at at him, amused and surprised that Dean knew anything about Will Ferrell movies. "Since when did you watch anything that didn't involve big-chested women or Dr. Sexy?"

Dean didn't look over at him, but replied anyway right as the nice warmed fuzzy feeling from the whiskey started pouring through his brain and into his limbs. "Only so much porn a guy can watch at a time. And Dr. Sexy ended last year," he looked over at him, then. "Don't you remember? I was depressed for like a week!"

"Yeah, I remember now," Sam raised a brow. "I found the first supernatural thing I came across just to drag you out of the motel and get your mind off of it."

"And it turned out to be not supernatural at all," Dean put a finger in the air.

"Honestly, I hadn't looked that hard into it," Sam admitted. "I just couldn't handle your weird brokenhearted face over a guy on TV," he smirked and expected some kind of retort, but suddenly Dean's face took on this look of incredulity at the screen.

"What the hell... Is that his balls?"

Sam looked at the screen and had just missed what Dean had been looking at, but he'd seen the movie before and knew what he'd seen. He laughed. "Yeah. Yeah that was his balls."

"I don't even understand how this is on television."

"It's two in the morning."

"Still. And the dude has some fugly balls."

"I doubt they were actually his real balls," Sam retorted. "And uh...I think balls are generally pretty fugly things," he raised his brows, glancing over at Dean.

"Not mine," Dean replied. "My balls are awesome."

Sam snorts and chokes out a laugh at the unexpected proclamation. If he'd been drinking something, it'd be all over the place from shooting out his mouth and nose simultaneously. "You're an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot," Dean slurs, completely serious. "And intelligence level has nothing to do with the beauty of one's sac."

"Dude. You think your balls are beautiful?" his brow is raised, now, amused.

"What, you don't believe me?"

Before Sam has a chance to process the insulting response he wants so badly to give right then and there, the whiskey bottle is being slammed down onto the side table and Dean is standing in between the beds, crotch leveled with where Sam's head is resting on the headboard, and Dean's jeans are suddenly shoved to his knees and he's holding his dick up and out of the way to display his testicles to his brother.

"Oh my God, Dean!" Sam is turning away and shielding his eyes in disbelief of the event that just happened. "What the hell are you-" he stops mid-sentence, because really he'd turned away a moment too late. He'd seen them. And he had to look back again just out of pure fascination. "Uh wow...dude...you wax?" he asked, tearing his eyes away to look up at Dean's cocky smile.

"Damn straight I wax," he replied. "Nice, right?"

Sam scoffs, not wanting to inflate Dean's ego any more than it clearly already was. "Mine are way better looking than that, and I don't have to wax."

"Bullcrap!" Dean's brows furrowed. "Prove it."

Sam hesitates. He wants to say no. Tell Dean to go back to his bed and put his junk away and leave him alone. But instead, his nose crinkles for a moment, as if he can taste how bad of a decision this is before he even made it, and reaches over to the whiskey bottle on the side table, takes a long swig, and gets up on his knees on his bed. Dean's eyes widen a bit, surprised Sam is actually gonna do it. And before he could completely process that, the fly of Sam's jeans is on the cheap green comforter under his knees. And Sam's cupping his dick and holding it out of the way so Dean can see.

For a moment, he's too stunned to respond. Then his heads swims again from the whiskey and brings him back into focus, ironically enough.

"Alright, well first of all, I can't even tell because you are way overdue for some manscaping."

"Overdue for mansc- Dean, what the hell?" he cocks his head. "Who has time for that? And I mean 'who' as in us, because we seriously don't have a lot of down time."

"'s why I wax and not shave," he winked. "Don't have to do it as often. But seriously, I can't make a fair call because I can't see through this forest," he motioned to Sam's crotch.

Sam frowned and looked down at himself. He wasn't baby-smooth or anything, but it certainly wasn't as bad as Dean was making it out to be. He guessed it was kinda hairy though...in comparison to Dean's situation. Sam looked back up at Dean. "So, what, you want me to go shave so you can make a better comparison?"

"I just got a ten-pack of Mach-5's. They're in my duffel."

"Dude!"

"Don't be a bitch, Sammy."

"You're the one that waxes his balls, and you're calling me the bitch?"

"I just try and make it fair for the ladies. They shave for me, I might as well make it pube-free for when they go bobbing-for-apples," he grinned goofily, and Sam made a face.

"Dude...that's disgusting."

"What? No one's ever sucked your balls?" Dean gets an incredulous look on his face.

"I don't feel like it's really necessary!" a blush floods Sam's face.

"Jesus christ are you kidding me? Go shave your goddamn balls, Sammy. We've got some shit to take care of, right now."

"Why is this balls-beauty-contest so important to you?"

"That...is no longer the point, baby brother!" he smiled, plopping to sit back down on the edge of his bed as his picked up his whiskey bottle. "Trust me, you'll thank me later."

Sam huffed and pushed off of the bed to find the razors in Dean's bag. "This is so stupid," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, you need help with...ya know?"

"Shaving my balls?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Just don't wanna have to take you to the emergency room to get your nuts reattached, is all," Dean defended.

"I've done this before, Dean, I think I can handle it."

"Awesome," Dean grinned. Sam rolled his eyes and disappeared into the bathroom. "I can't believe you're doing this," he said under his breath, a smile plastered on his face.

Sam set the razor down on the sink and quickly tried to decide if the sink or the bathtub was the better choice for getting the job done. He sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! LOLOL! Alright...enjoy!

~.*.~

Sam was about finished when he realized exactly what Dean had said.

"_No one's ever sucked your balls?"_

"_I don't think it's necessary!"_

"_Jesus christ are you kidding me? Go shave you goddamn balls, Sammy. We've got some shit to take care of right now."_

At the time he thought maybe Dean meant he was gonna take him out to find a nice girl who'd suck his balls for twenty bucks. But the more he thought about it, Dean hadn't put his pants back on. He'd actually been slipping them the rest of the way off and grabbing for a pair of shorts, before Sam had shut the bathroom door.

Dean wasn't planning on going out tonight.

So what the hell did that mean?

Obviously Dean knew someone in town and was gonna call them over. That must be it. Yeah. And for some reason, that conclusion was really disappointing.

"Dude, you almost done in there?" Dean's voice sounded from right outside the door.

"Geez, Dean, I could've sliced off a very important piece of equipment, here!" he shouted back.

"My bad," Dean replied. "I uh... Everything's set up out here, so whenever you're ready." Dean heard a crashing sound in the bathroom. "Dude?" he was suddenly worried.

"I'm f- I'm fine," Sam squeaked.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. N- I uh...nothing, never mind."

"Everything still attached?"

"Yes, Dean," Sam replied with feigned annoyance.

"Awesome. Okay."

Sam waited a moment before continuing, listening. "Are you still standing there?"

"Sorry! I'm...I'll just go sit over here."

Of course, Sam couldn't see where 'here' was. But it didn't exactly matter. He finished up, actually shaving everything down there since he was at it anyway. And because it didn't take long and because Dean was a jerk and it wasn't a forest. He decidedly washed up a bit more, using one of the washcloths and the hotel bottle of shampoo, because the bar soap was cheap and always made him itch. Then he slipped his jeans back on. Right as he heard a feminine voice out in the room.

It was an unfamiliar voice, but whomever she was, she was giggling and Dean was talking and he wasn't sure what either of them were saying, but it was clear that Dean had somehow magically found a hooker extension on the motel phone dial-out list. The thought made him nauseated. Sam hadn't had his balls sucked, for a reason. Sam didn't sleep with a lot of women. Sam didn't sleep with women who sucked a lot of balls. Ugh...Sam found it difficult to let a girl suck anything, really. He liked to be in charge. He liked to do the foreplay and get them all worked up. He was a guy. He didn't need much convincing, really.

And then there was that incident with his first... He'd never forgotten that. Almost having to call an EMT to come get the skin on the head of his dick unstuck from a girl's braces wiring was enough to scare him off blow jobs for life. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure the girl probably felt the same way. In the end, to save himself the embarrassment, he'd ripped it out, himself. The skin tore and he was bleeding. It wasn't too horrible, but it was his dick and it was bleeding and he was kinda terrified. For two weeks, he was obsessively in the bathroom washing with antibacterial soap and putting antibiotic cream on it as often as possible. The human mouth was a disgusting place, and if he were to get an infection on his dick, he'd never hear the end of it from Dean. Although, being in the bathroom eight times a day, Dean thought he was jacking off, and didn't neglect to grin at him every time he'd come out of there.

A moan sounded from the woman, and Sam's face scrunched up at the thought that Dean was out there already doing things with her. This wasn't what he wanted to do. What the hell was he thinking? He'd just go out there and grab the keys and head to the closest bar and let Dean do whatever the hell it was he wanted to do with whoever the hell was in the room right now...

Sam made his decision, pushed through the door as fast as possible, "Okay I'm just gonna go-"

"Sammy, what's your hurry? And why are you dressed?"

Sam stopped in his tracks and turned to face Dean when he realized there was no one else in the room. Dean had been watching porn. "Oh my g- Dean, why the hell are you naked?!" he turned away, holding out a hand to blind the view.

"I told you I was gonna take care of the fact no one's ever sucked your balls," he replied, casually. "And how the hell am I supposed to compare them to mine if you've got them hidden?"

Sam choked on his own saliva as he temporarily forgot how to swallow. And as his brain began to piece everything together, he also temporarily forgot how to breathe. Which unfortunately wasn't good since you needed to breathe in order to, ya know, not die and stuff.

Everything kind of grayed out for a minute. Or an hour. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was suddenly sitting on the edge of the bed with a hand strongly smacking his back repeatedly. He could finally feel himself breathing, though his heart was beating pretty hard in his chest. And there was a heat there that he slowly came to realize was Dean's hand, like he'd been holding him upright where he sat, in addition to whatever he was doing to his back.

"Sammy, you okay?" he asked, sounding a bit sobered. "Never seen you freak out like that before. Dude, if it's too weird, it's okay. All you had to do was say so. No need to swallow your own tongue or somethin'."

"I'm...I'm fine," Sam shook his head, swallowing at the rasp in his throat.

"Yeah sure," he handed him the whiskey. "Dude seriously though. I was...I was just messing around," he smirked. Sam looked at him right as he'd said it, and he could see the sadness in that lie. Like he'd been on the verge of something, and had to back away from it. Like all those times they'd almost gotten the yellow-eyed demon and had it backfire on them. That was the look in his eyes.

Now sure, Sam's had his fair share of fantasies. He's had unexpected and honestly unwarranted wet dreams involving his brother. But he'd never let it keep much time in his thoughts. It wasn't something he'd ever imagined being able to reveal. Not to anyone. Like, not even a professional, because that's how freakishly weird it was and he didn't need anything else on his damn 'freak check list' thank you very much.

Hell, he might even be able to admit to some random and unexpected twist of thoughts, shifting over to his brother right before coming in the shower; really the only place he could get himself off without too much suspicion.

But this? Well wait...maybe he was just misunderstanding...

"Dean?" he met his brother's eyes, as Dean hesitantly met his. "You uh...you really wanted to um..."

"I just thought it was a shame you'd never had it done, is all," Dean blurted out. "I thought I could help. Ya know? Like...you could close your eyes and pretend it wasn't me..." he looked away, as if calculating what he'd just said; if it hadn't given him away.

"I think maybe you've had a little much to drink," Sam told him.

But Dean detected something in his voice that made him look back over. Sam was making this...face. A face Dean knew. A face that Sam made when Dad wasn't coming home for Christmas or they were getting ready to change schools again. He was... Was he disappointed?

"I haven't had that much, Sam," he told him. "Honest."

"Then I don't understand," Sam shook his head. "Why would you wanna...do _that_ to another man's...you know... And why would you wanna do it to your _brother_?"

"They're called balls, Sam," Dean raised his brows. "And no, not another man... Just you."

"But why?" Sam asked maybe a bit too loudly.

"I dunno," Dean tilted his head from side to side. "Because it'll feel good. And because why not?"

"Uhhhh..."

"Never mind. I'm sorry, man, forget I a-"

"Okay," Sam interjected.

"Huh?" Dean seemed legitimately confused.

"Okay, you can do it," Sam said in a rush.

"I can..." Dean swallowed.

"I mean...if you want to. It's okay if you don't, now."

"Get the fuck on the bed," Dean grunted, and Sam met his eyes again to see how dark they'd suddenly become.

"I uh...I'm on the bed," his voice cracked, feeling a little overwhelmed by Dean's presence in that moment.

"All the way, Sammy," he told him. And Sam found himself obeying, even though he didn't remember telling his brain to make that decision so quickly.

"Okay so, uh," he laid his head on the pillow and suddenly didn't know what the hell to do with the rest of himself. "Should I, like...what should I do?"

"Nothin'," Dean replied where he stood beside the bed. "You just...close your eyes and picture your dream girl or somethin'. I'll take care of everything." Hesitantly, Sam nodded, short and quick. "Okay wait. One thing you can do," he handed over the whiskey bottle, "Is relax."

"I'm relaxed," he argued.

"Oh yeah. Relaxed like Joe Pesci without a Snickers," he smirked.

"Actually, it was some teenage kid who was hungry," Sam countered.

"What?"

"The teenage kid without a Snickers was Joe Pesci."

"That's what I said."

"No you... Never mind." He took the bottle and drew a long swig, just to satisfy him, then plopped his head back down onto the pillow.

"Alright," Dean immediately swooped in, grabbed the belt loops of Sam's jeans, and pulled them down in one movement, getting awkwardly caught up on his Sam's feet.

"Dude!"

"Hey, I said relax, Sam! I got this."

"I _am_ relaxed!"

"Sure you are," he shook his head as he pulled the jeans off from around Sam's feet.

"I am! I...that was just...unexpected."

"Kinda hard to get to the balls without taking of the pa-" he'd stopped mid-sentence and it made Sam look up over at him. Dean had apparently gotten his first look at Sam's 'manscaping'. He felt his face go hot and suddenly he was squirming under the older brother's gaze, his hands automatically going down to cover himself up, only to ashamedly realize that his dick was half-hard. "You shaved everything," Dean said almost in a whisper, and he tore his gaze away from Sam's crotch to look at his face. Sam nodded nervously, and Dean didn't miss the bobbing of his younger brother's Adam's apple as he convulsively swallowed. Dean gave him a smile. "Don't be so nervous, Sammy," he told him as he placed large open hands on Sam's thighs to push them apart as he crawled on his knees up between them.

"I'm not n-nervous," Sam stuttered and Dean cracked a smile and raised a brow, which just made Sam frustrated with himself. "Just...just do your comparison, okay?" he nearly squeaked.

"Bend your knees," he said, casually.

"Huh?"

"Bend your knees and spread 'em."

"W-what...why?"

"'cause I need them right up next to mine for a proper comparison," Dean reasoned. "Stop thinkin' so hard and just listen," Dean told him. "You afraid I'm gonna do somethin' to hurt you?"

"It's crossed my mind that this could be a perfect opportunity for you to get me back for that one time I accidentally kicked you in your junk," Sam shot back.

"Hey," Dean smirked, "I'm not gonna do anything like that, okay?" he promised. "Besides, no harm no foul, right? I mean look at these beauties," he swayed his hips a little, legs parted just enough that his balls dangled back and forth.

"Oh my god, dude..." Sam looked away as his face reddened even more. Dean chuckled and suddenly his hands were under Sam's knees, yanking them up and apart, making Sam gasp; hands leaving their guard post over his dick to scramble for purchase on the sheets, as if he thought he'd been about to fall off of the bed.

"Easy, Sammy," Dean sounded over him, and Sam felt his ass leave the mattress and he could do nothing but squeeze his eyes closed and hold his breath until Dean scrutinized his nuts so he could get the hell off the bed and into some pants and drink himself to sleep. But instead of the laughter he assumed he'd get out of Dean, his eyes were suddenly shooting open and his breath rushing out with a gasp because Dean was touching him. Dean was touching his balls, rolling them between his fingers and squeezing them like he was inspecting tomatoes before purchasing, and against all of his plans to set his mind up to think of it like going to the doctor for one of those uncomfortable exams, his mind went directly to every dirty thought he'd had about his big brother, and it took everything in him not to make a sound.

"Impressive," Dean finally spoke, and Sam heard the slight breathlessness in his voice, and his eyes shot to Dean's. Sam came to realize that his ass was now seated in Dean's lap where he faced him, their balls almost touching as Dean compared the sets. "We're almost exactly the same," he continued. "But yours are a little wider, probably because your dick is a little longer and maybe it works like height and feet, huh?"

Sam's hand shot back over his dick to hide it, having been reminded by Dean's words that it was just out there for the whole world to see. Well, if the whole world was in this room right now. It was hard where it laid across his stomach and Sam would need both hands to hide it all.

"Don't be embarrassed," Dean chuckled as his hand wrapped gently around one of Sam's wrists. "Ain't got anything to be embarrassed about," he said in a lower voice, gently tugging Sam's wrist. And after a moment, Sam let him pull it away and he drew in a shaky breath. "Atta boy," Dean grinned. Sam let out a breathy laugh. "Not a damn thing..." Dean's fingers were suddenly right there on his stomach, not touching Sam's dick, but right there...right there beside it, and Sam couldn't stop the little spasms in the muscles under them.

"Dean..." he said so quietly, he wasn't even sure it came out.

"If we were havin' a whole package comparison, I'd have to say it's a pretty close tie," Dean said. "You're a little bigger, but hey, you're a giant." He looked back up at Sam's face. At Sam's flushed red face and an expression he wasn't sure he'd ever been privileged enough to see before. "Okay, Sammy," his voice was suddenly lower. "You gonna let me show you now? Gonna let me show you how good it is?"

Sam made a sound like clearing his throat, and he nodded his head almost imperceptibly, not taking his eyes off of Dean's. Not until he started moving away, at least. And for a split moment he thought this had all been a joke; that Dean had been pulling one over on him and now that he'd agreed to let him do this, he was gonna laugh and never let him hear the end of it.

But he was wrong. And he felt a bit stupid for even thinking that in the first place because of course Dean would have to move to do this. If Dean could bend how he'd have had to in order to accomplish ball-sucking from the position he'd been in, he'd be able to suck his own dick. And if Dean could suck his own dick, they'd probably have had separate rooms by the time Dean knew that was a thing. And 'going out' would no longer be necessary, and-

"Holy shit!" Sam jolted at the sudden wet suction.

"What?" Dean's head popped up.

"My...they were in your mouth!" he replied incredulously.

Dean's eyes shifted up to one side for a moment. "You _do_ know what 'sucking' means, right?"

"Yeah, 'course!"

"Okay, well I guess I'm not sure the problem... You want me to stop?"

"No! I mean...I mean no. I just... I was just... Sorry."

"'s okay. No need to be sorry. It's your first time," he smirked.

"Ugh...shut up, Dean!" he slapped a hand over his eyes. He heard Dean chuckle again before he felt that hot wet mouth encase one of his balls and then release it, followed by tongue flicking and what he could only surmise was a kiss before being sucked right back into that hot mouth. He couldn't stop the whimper from escaping him, then. So okay, maybe this wasn't so bad.

Then Dean was sucking harder, pulling his mouth away and pulling Sam's balls right with him, and the jolt of pleasure shot right through his entire body, and suddenly it was difficult to breathe.

"Mmm," Dean moaned around them, and Sam's hips bucked up off the mattress for a second as he failed to bite off a grunt. He felt a purposeful graze of Dean's teeth as he released them, and Sam gasped. "You taste good, Sammy," he growled.

"Oh god..." Sam replied, breathlessly.

Dean used his knuckles to rub underneath, as his tongue swiped over each testicle; eyes never leaving Sam's face. "Feel good?" he asked.

"Gnuh..." Sam's hand came up off the sheets and headed toward his straining cock, but then quickly went back to the sheet again.

"You can touch yourself, Sammy," Dean breathed. "It's okay." He watched as Sam's hand clung even harder to the sheet. It was obvious that he was fighting hard to keep under control. "Or I can do that for you," he suggested, and Sam's head shot up to look at him incredulously. But he didn't miss the way Sam's cock twitched against his belly, a dribble of pre-come wetting his skin.

It was as if Sam thought that this was some kind of game. Like Extreme-Gay-Chicken or something. Like as soon as Sam said yes, Dean would jump and laugh and make fun of him. And really, that wasn't much like gay-chicken at all. "I wouldn't mind," Dean added.

Sam's face morphed into something akin to disbelief, but there was a darkening in his eyes that gave Dean the answer he needed to move forward.

Sam saw the moment Dean's eyes seemed to change color right before him. From the beautiful hazel green to some darker forest-color, as though he black pupils that grew wide had bled and filled in all the golden flecks. Sam almost didn't notice his head dip down, his shoulders become more pronounced where he held himself up on either side of Sam's thighs. He didn't notice until Dean looked down to make sure he was where he needed to be; his lids dropping enough that Sam couldn't see his eyes, just the long lashes before he opened them again and looked right back up at Sam.

There was only a millisecond of awareness about what was about to happen, before it actually did. And Sam about lost it as Dean ran his tongue up the length of Sam's cock and sucked the tip into his mouth.

"Holy...fuck!" Sam threw his head back into the pillow. "Dean..."

Dean wet Sam's cock as well as he could before pulling back off. It was weird, really. Dean had never done any of this before. But he'd been the recipient of some damn respectable head before, and when he was lucky enough, a woman who knew how to work everything while she was down there. The way Sam was writhing beneath him, Dean was pretty sure he'd picked up the skill pretty well.

As he wrapped a hand around his younger brother's straining, twitching cock, he dipped back down to his initial intentions just below it, sucking them both back into his mouth as he joined the action with stroking the thick length of him.

"God...Dean!" he bucked up into Dean's fist, unable to stop himself. "Guh!"

"That good, baby boy?" Dean asked before he bit just shy of hard on the inside of Sam's thigh. Sam made a whining sound at the back of his throat and looked down at his brother. "You wanna come?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Sam's as he flicked his tongue back and forth between his balls. "Wanna make you come, Sammy..."

Sam groaned, eyes rolling into his head as Dean's words, alone, brought him to the precipice. Dean's name a mantra on his lips as his hands gripped fists full of bedsheets on either side of him.

"That's it, come on," Dean said one last time before pulling both balls into his mouth, sucking strong enough to almost hurt, and suddenly Sam was coming, spilling out all over Dean's hand and...

"Oh dude, ugh!" Dean swiped his free hand down his face. "You just money-shot me!"

"Sorry...sorry..." Sam was still shaking, coming down from the orgasm, yet the corners of his mouth twitched up as he watched his brother's discomfort. "You were the one aiming."

"I..." Dean looked up and saw the smirk on Sam's face. "Oh I'll show you aiming," Dean pushed up on his knees, walking them right up until his cock was hovering over Sam's, and he started jacking himself. Using Sam's come, Sam noted. And it was only a dozen strokes until Dean was grunting and twitching and Sam could do nothing but lay there and watch with his mouth hanging open. "Uhn...fuck! Fuck..." spilled out of Dean's mouth before the come sprayed like a hose all over Sam's chest and...

"Oh...gross, Dean! It..." he spat and gagged a little. "It got in my mouth, you jerk!"

"Suck it up," Dean retorted, breathlessly. "I just had your...balls in mine..."

"You volunteered for that!"

"Didn't hear you complainin'," he smirked.

Sam breathed a laugh. "No. No I didn't," he agreed. "But if you don't get a towel or something and clean up the gallon of...splooge you just showered me with, I'm gonna scoop it up and rub it in your face."

"Been there, done that. And hey, not all of that is mine," Dean defended. "You totally shot a huge load."

"Maybe. But most of it ended up on your face," he replied, smugly.

Dean returned the smug grin, "Yeah, well there was a lot more where that came from, wasn't there?"

Sam realized that Dean had been slowly getting closer to him. "Maybe..."

"You loved it," Dean nearly growled, his eyes flicking down to Sam's mouth, then back to his eyes again.

"Seems like you liked it pretty well, too," Sam replied with little bite.

Then Dean's mouth was on his, hungrily.

"Mmph!" Sam was going to push him away, ask him what exactly was going on with them tonight. But he found himself grabbing onto the short hairs on the back of Dean's head and pressing up into the kiss.

"You were so pretty when you came," Dean spoke into Sam's mouth.

"Shut up."

"Nuh uh," he replied, nipping his bottom lip.

"Your lips look pretty wrapped around my dick," Sam smiled into the kiss.

"Shut up."

"Nuh uh," Sam mimicked and suddenly wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him flat against his chest before flipping them both over, smearing all of the come onto Dean's stomach.

"Oh you bitch!" Dean pushed Sam up as the younger brother laughed.

"Come on, let's take a shower."

Dean still looked grumpy as Sam stood up off of the bed and took hold of Dean's hand to help him up as well. Right up until Dean let the comment sink in. "Together?"

"Yeah," Sam shook his head, furrowing his brow with a smile on his face. "Why not?"

~end~


	3. Chapter 3

AN: As requested, an additional chapter with the shower scene... Apologies for any typos.

~*.*~

The shower was small and stupid and not at all a very sexy follow-up place for the awesomeness that had just happened in the bed. The shower-head was higher up than the both of them, at least. So when Sam started shivering with his arms wrapped around himself because Dean was under the spray, Dean just sighed and reached up to adjusted the spout to shoot straight down and pulled Sam closer as he backed up to share.

The water hit both their fronts as they stood face to face, allowing the wide stream of medium-pressure water to wash the evidence of their previous enjoyment off of their torsos.

Sam watched Dean thoughtfully as the older brother lathered up soap in his hands and reached over to smear some on Sam. Really he was just sharing the soapy lather he'd built up. But as soon as his fingers touched Sam's skin, the younger brother's muscles did this little quaking thing that made Dean look up to meet his eyes for a moment, before continuing to clean himself.

It took a few more moments for Sam's brain to connect what he was supposed to do.

Dean tried not to be too obvious as he watched Sam's hands lather soap over his abdomen. Sam wasn't as ridiculously buff as he had been a couple years ago. Actually, Dean was kinda happy about that, because at least there was some physical difference between his Sam, and that Sam without a soul. His Sam wasn't buff, but he was well defined; fit. He was just leaner, lankier, and less bulgy.

He was perfect.

His balls were perfect. Dean chuckled at the thought.

"What?" Sam asked, nervously.

"Nothin'," he smirked and shook his head. Sam did this scrunching thing with his face that showed he was annoyed by the answer. "It's just, I was thinkin' about the fact that you shaved everything," he said, half-truth.

"Wasn't that big a deal."

"Yeah, but..."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Once a month."

"What?"

"I wax once a month," he repeated.

"That's not what I was gonna- Really? You wax every month?"

"Well sometimes we get busy and it's an extra week or two before I can get it taken care of."

"You haven't even been with a girl in like...a long time."

"I'm too used to it, now," Dean shrugged. "Feels better without the hair. And what the hell? You keepin' tabs on who I sleep with?"

"No. Well yeah, sorta. I mean, when you're...I mean not... It's just more obvious when you've gotten laid, is all, and I haven't seen that...aura about you in a long time."

"Aura?" he scrunched his face at him.

"Shut up," Sam said and flicked Dean in the nipple, just randomly. It wasn't something he'd ever done before. He's snapped a wet towel at him. Thrown things at him to get him to shut up. But the nipple flick thing was kind of the only thing that popped into mind at that moment. But it totally worked, because Dean yelped and threw a hand over the now stinging wound.

"Ow! The hell, Sam, that hurt!"

"Sorry," Sam chuckled, pushing a little more into the spray to rinse the suds from his chest and stomach.

"So if that wasn't what you were gonna ask me, then what?"

"Um," Sam cleared his throat, eyes darting around absently for a moment.

"Oh no. This is gonna be something serious, I can tell."

"No," Sam shook his head, but then his brows rose slightly. "Well, maybe a little."

"Dude, just out with it already."

"I wanna know what this is."

"What what is?"

"This," he motioned back and forth with his hand between the two of them. "Everything that happened tonight."

"What do you mean, what is it? It was me showing you somethin'. It was us...getting off."

"Together," Sam raised a brow.

"Yeah, together. So what?"

"So then you kissed me."

Dean's eyes left his, then, darting around anywhere but Sam's face. "Uh," he cleared his throat, "Yeah, sorry about that..."

"Don't be sorry," Sam scoffed. "Just...hey, look at me," Sam grabbed Dean's chin and forced his eyes back on him. "Just tell me why. Tell me the truth, Dean."

Dean seemed hesitant. "You'll think I'm weird."

"You not ten minutes ago had my balls in your mouth," he reminded him, brow raised and a smirk on his face. "If it's weirder than that..."

"I wanted to know what it tasted like," Dean forced out before he could chicken out. His eyes had wandered again, though his face was held to look at Sam. And when there was no response from Sam, he met his eyes again, worriedly. Worried that Sam would think his fixation was strange. But all he saw in Sam's eyes was wonder.

"Why?" Sam asked, a breath neither realized he'd been holding let loose.

"Always wanted to..." Dean kept his eyes trained on Sam's, and watched as something flickered in them. "I uh...I remember my very first kiss," he told him. "I remember her mouth tasted like syrup because she'd had waffles for breakfast. And gum, she'd taken outta her mouth right before I kissed her. And somethin' else I didn't really understand. But...I remember coming back to the hotel room that afternoon and seeing you, and the first thing I thought was, 'I wonder what Sammy's mouth tastes like'. And I knew it wasn't right to think that...so I never said anything; never let myself dwell on it past that. But I always wondered..."

"Dean..."

"I wanna taste every bit of you," Dean pushed on, inching a little closer, his eyes traveling down to Sam's lips and then his neck. "I wanna know what every part of you tastes like. Like right here," he said just as his mouth reached the pulse-point on Sam's neck, tongue lapping a bit at the neck before his lips closed around it and pulled away with a light suck. An almost whimper came from somewhere in the back of Sam's throat.

As Dean's mouth worked so thoroughly on Sam's neck, a tingling sensation began to radiate from that spot, slowly traveling over every inch of his skin right down to his toes, and he began to feel his legs loosen like jelly beneath him. It's when he realized that Dean's hands had been placed lightly on his hips and were now moving up, slicked by the little bit of soap suds still left on his skin, and they settled just below his shoulder blades. Dean's mouth moved down to the crook where Sam's neck met his shoulder, and right before touching it to his skin he said, "And here," and continued down Sam's skin. Again he said, "And here," right before taking Sam's right nipple into his mouth, suckling it in a way that made it impossible for Sam to hold back the groan in response.

"Dean..." he pulled Dean's face back up to his, drawing him into another kiss, more heated this time. He felt Dean's hands slide down his back, groaning into the kiss as it deepened, and his hands continued downward.

Pressing his forehead to Sam's, Dean pulled his mouth from his so that he could speak again. "There's one place in particular I wanna taste that I haven't already," he told him. And Sam felt Dean's fingers slide over each globe of his ass, one hand pulling, while the other slid fingers down the crack to find the warm pucker. "Right here," Dean said.

"God, Dean..." Sam hid his face in the crook of Dean's neck and felt himself press back against Dean's fingers, the sensation sending a jolt through him, making him abruptly aware of how hard Dean had caused him to become again already.

"Yeah, Sammy," he whispered against his brother's ear. "Wanna taste you here," he pressed his fingers in a circular motion and Sam nearly jumped out of his skin.

"D-Dean!" he had to push away. "Y-you can't...do that," his face was shocked and flushed red.

"Why not?" Dean swallowed, unsure of what to make of Sam's reaction.

"Because it...it's gross, Dean! That's my...you know. It's not sanitary..."

"That's what you're worried about?" Dean grinned, relieved.

"You can't, Dean... It's...I..."

"Don't be embarrassed," Dean shook his head and smiled endearingly, running his hands down his brother's arms and grabbing his hands. "I've seen it done. It's supposed to awes-"

"You've seen it done?"

"Yeah, ya know...research," Dean shrugged.

"You mean porn."

"Yeah, so?"

"So I've seen porn where girls ate candy out of other girls' asses and pretend to like it."

"Really?" he looked intrigued.

"The point is the _pretend_ part, Dean," he sighed.

"How do you know they're pretending?"

"Dean, come on..."

"Sam, you've gotta stop letting your OCD stop you from enjoying things," he stepped back into his brother's space and put his arms around Sam's hips, pulling his crotch flush against his and their cocks lined up, nice and hard still, even with Sam's hesitance, stopping any retort he might've had to the statement. "You tellin' me you've never gone down on a girl?"

"'s different," he managed as Dean's mouth was tasting the skin right under his ear.

"It's a little different. But not really."

"Y-yeah it is," Sam argued. "It's totally different. It's...dirty."

"So we'll just make sure it's super clean, first," Dean said before nipping the skin there and pulling away. "Okay?" he tried to meet his eyes, but Sam seemed embarrassed and was looking everywhere but at his brother. "Sammy," Dean reached over to the shampoo bottle, pouring some onto his fingertips before setting it down again and reaching around to Sam's ass. "I promise it'll be worth it."

Sam could only stand there as he felt Dean's fingers work the soapy suds around his hole. He tried to think of a response; a retort, but the feeling was too distracting. And as one of those fingers began lightly pressing inside, Sam had to grab hold of Dean's biceps for balance.

"Careful," Dean grinned where he couldn't see, using his other arm to hold Sam steady. "We're definitely gonna have to move this out to the bed as soon as we're done rinsing off. Last thing we need is to be added to the bathroom fatality statistics." Sam huffed a laugh, not releasing his grip on Dean as the older brother pulled his finger away. "Here, turn around so the water can get to it," he spun Sam around carefully, guiding him as he seemed to need it. Sam's hands ended up on the tile wall to hold himself up as Dean's fingers went right back to work, this time rinsing away the soap.

The way Sam was breathing, and pressing his hips back with every swipe of Dean's fingers, Dean knew this was going to be good. Even after the suds were cleared, Dean continued touching him there, and he took the step forward to be pressed up against his back and spoke in his ear. "Gonna let me do it, Sam? Gonna let me taste you there? I'll make it so good for you, baby. You like how this feels," he pressed his fingertip into him again, "Just wait until it's my tongue."

Sam whimpered and shuddered against him. "'s get outta here," Sam said, a bit out of breath. "B'fore I change my mind..."

Dean wasn't about to take any chances. He cut off the water and threw open the shower curtain, reaching for only two towels there were hanging right outside of it. He stepped out, pulling Sam by the hand as he laid one of the towels over the slightly taller man's shoulder, then snuck in to pull him into a kiss. "Gonna make it so good for you," he told him, pulling away slightly.

"Yeah, I heard," Sam grunted. "So get on with it already."

Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother before pulling him out of the bathroom and over to the bed farthest from the exit. He only let go of Sam long enough to strip the blanket off, tossing it to the floor.

"What're you doing?"

"They actually wash the sheets," he replied. "Not the covers. Just trying to be courteous. Not to mention sanitary," he smirked at Sam, who didn't really have a chance to respond to that before Dean was pushing him face down onto the sheet-clad bed. "Move up, unless you want your gigantor legs hangin' off the bed." Sam turned his face to glare at him. "C'mon, man! B'fore you change your mind!" Dean seemed a bit desperate. And Sam kinda wanted some more of what Dean had been doing to him in the shower, so he let the gigantor comment slide, and crawled up closer to the head of the bed.

"Good enough for you?" Sam tried to sound annoyed.

"Jesus...you have a gorgeous ass, Sammy," Dean said, a bit breathlessly as he climbed up onto the bed on his knees, parting Sam's legs as he inched closer to grab onto the tight globes displayed before him.

Sam gripped the sheets beside the pillow, face pressed down into it. Then he felt Dean suddenly bite down on the left cheek, not very lightly either, and it made Sam actually yelp. "Ow! Dean, what the hell?" he tried to look behind him.

"Sorry," Dean replied, sheepishly. "Looked so good, it was irresistible. Like a cheeseburger."

"Oh my god, dude... Please don't compare my ass to a burger ever again."

"Like a donut?"

"Dean..."

"Sorry, sorry. Lemme just...get to work, here," he scooted a bit back down the bed so he could lay eye-level to Sam's ass. "No more biting. Promise," he told him, before his hands were back on Sam's ass and his thumbs were spreading the cheeks enough for him to get to the pink pucker that was winking in anticipation.

Sam gasped out a breath at the first swipe of Dean's tongue against his hole. The first one was deliberately slow as if he was testing the water, so to speak. But then he was all over it like a starving man given an ice cream cone, and Sam was hearing these mewling sounds that took him a moment to realize were actually coming from himself. He decided the pillow was in the way and flung it away from him, pressing his forehead into the mattress, his hand pressing against the faux headboard as he subconsciously pressed his ass higher into the air.

Dean chuckled, not having expected that. "You like that, huh?"

"Shut up," Sam panted.

"Not until you admit it," he slapped Sam's right cheek, and noted the keening whine Sam tried to hide.

"What...what's it...taste like?" Sam asked, twisting his head around the best he could.

"Hmm...tastes like clean skin," Dean told him, reassuring him about what he'd been hesitant about before. "Maybe a little bit like that frilly lavender shampoo."

"So 's not bad?"

"No way," he smoothed a thumb over his skin and placed a kiss right where his thigh met his ass. "You want me to stop now? Or..."

"No! Uh...no," Sam tried to reign it in a little. "You...y-you can keep going. If you want."

"You _do _like it," Dean grinned, and Sam groaned in frustration and buried his face in the mattress. "Oh I got more where that came from, little brother," he moved to spread Sam again and felt his body shudder beneath him at the use of that pet name. And that fact, right there, sent a jolt of almost painful arousal straight to his groin.

"Uhn...fuck!" Sam shouted as he felt Dean's tongue actually enter him and pull out, repeating the movement in quick even stabs that took his breath away. "Dean...fuck..."

"Yeah, baby. Told you I'd make it good."

Dean kept it up until Sam was reduced to a squirming whimpering mess beneath him, and a cramp was warning in his tongue. But he didn't want to stop. Didn't ever want to stop being the one making Sam sound like this. Hands gliding across skin where droplets from the shower had dried and been replaced with sweat, Dean's eyes wandered to the side table, surprised at the luck of there being Sam's frilly girly lotion he'd been picking on him about for two weeks, sitting right there on the edge.

"_It's aloe lotion, Dean,"_ he defended. _"And it's for the freaking rope burn I got trying to haul your cheeseburger-addicted ass out of that damn hole."_

Dean had been pissed at the comment, and embarrassed about falling into the stupid hole in the first place. Stupid ghosts in stupid unstable old houses. But now he was kinda thankful for all of the events leading up to there being frilly girly aloe lotion sitting on the table right beside the bed...within arm's reach.

"Dean?" Sam turned his head when he felt the absence of Dean's tongue and the sudden dip in the mattress on his right side.

"'s okay, Sam," he assured him as he grabbed the bottle. "Just gonna try something else, okay? Tongue's gettin' a bit cramped. Not used to it."

"Oh," Sam took a moment to breathe, his body both relaxed and wound up at the same time. "Hey, Dean?" he asked, turning a bit onto his side to look up at him. "Have you uh...um...have you ever...done this before? I mean, to a guy?"

Dean looked at him, brows furrowing as he pushed up to kneel. "Never. Why would you ask that?"

"Just..." Sam turned all the way onto his back and pushed to sit up. "You're so...good at it. I thought maybe..."

"No, Sammy. Never been anyone but you," the furrow remained for a few moments more, then melted away and he smiled. "I'm so good at it, huh?"

Sam's nostrils flared as he breathed, making him look frustrated at Dean's words. "Shut up," he said without any heat, then pushed forward, a hand grasping the hair that was just long enough to grab at the back of Dean's head and pulled him into a heated kiss.

Dean groaned as he felt Sam's tongue dip into his mouth, sucking at his own for a moment before pulling away. "Wha' was'at for?" Dean asked, a bit thrown back.

"Wanted to see if you were telling the truth," he replied. And once Dean understood what he meant, he shoved Sam down on his back and kissed him again, swallowing the grunt forced from him. Sam's legs spread instinctively for Dean to fit between them, and the younger man gasped into the kiss when he felt a fingertips at his entrance just before one pushed its way in. "Dean!"

"Sshh just go with it, Sam."

"You can't just do that!" he argued. "You gotta warn a guy before you sho- wh- whoa!" Sam's back arched as Dean crooked his finger and pressed into a place inside of him that he knew somewhere in the back of his quickly emptying mind was his prostate.

"There ya go," Dean growled, pressing in a second finger alongside the first, then thrusting his hips against Sam's, their cocks gliding beside each others, wet with sweat and pre-come. "Gonna come for me again, Sammy?" he asked as he nipped at Sam's neck.

"Gnnn..." Sam's head thrashed back and forth on the pillow, his hips thrusting up and down, nearly fucking himself on Dean's fingers. And then he stopped, suddenly. "No!" he grabbed and squeezed the base of his cock, stopping his impending orgasm.

Dean pushed up and looked at Sam's face, confused. "Sam? What? What's wrong? Did I...I didn't hurt you, did I?" he slowly pulled his fingers from him, eyes scanning over his brother.

"N-no," Sam shook his head. "No, I don't wanna come like that," he told him. And after a few moments, he reached up and pulled Dean's head back down to his, foreheads resting against each other. "Want...um..."

"What, Sam? Anything..."

Sam swallowed, eyes locking onto Dean's. "I want...wantyoutofuckme," he rushed out. He'd have held his breath, but he felt that with any less oxygen, he'd likely die. So he just watched Dean's face for an indication that he'd overstepped his bounds; for the moment he'd need to beg Dean to forget he'd asked, and to please not leave.

Dean hovered over Sam, waiting for his heart to go back down to where it belonged in his chest. His eyes darted back and forth between Sam's, looking for any sign of what he'd said to be a joke. And once he was convinced that Sam was serious, his mouth dove back into Sam's for a heated kiss as he slid his hand back down between Sam's legs.

"Gonna stretch you real good, Sammy," he told him before pressing his fingers back into him. "Get you nice and ready for me."

"Nnn...I don't think I can wait that long, Dean," Sam nearly whined.

"Well you have to, 'cause if I don't, it's gonna hurt, and then you're gonna bitch about a sore ass for days," Dean replied as he collected more lotion on his fingers and pressed them back in.

"Will...not," Sam grunted as Dean pressed in a third finger.

"That's three, Sammy," Dean raised his brows. "Three fingers. My dick is twice that wide."

"Don't care!" Sam said through gritted teeth. "Just need you in me when I come. And that's gonna be real fucking soon, so you need to hurry up, already..."

Dean swallowed, then tried to let out a chuckle. "Pushy little bottom, aren't you," he said, the shaking in his voice voiding the mockery intended.

"Just do it already," Sam argued.

"Fine! But don't bitch at me tomorrow when you can't sit down, or so help me!" he said as he dumped a generous amount of lotion into his palm and pushed up onto his knees to coat his cock and line it up at Sam's entrance. "Hold your knees."

"Huh?"

"Hold..." Dean pulled Sam's knees to bend up almost to his chest, spreading him and putting his ass in the perfect position for Dean to slide right in. "Hold it right there," Dean instructed as he pushed the head of his cock in, slowly. Sam grabbed onto his own thighs and watched as Dean's hard length sank slowly into him. He was biting his lower lip so hard he was sure it would start bleeding. "Jesus, Sam..." Dean panted as he sank into all that tight heat. "Tell me...if I'm hurting you..."

"Don't fucking stop," Sam groaned, and suddenly Dean was moving to lay back over him, taking over holding Sam's knees back with the crooks of his elbows, and Sam used his now free hands to grab Dean's head and pull him back down into a kiss.

"Fuck, Sammy, you're gonna kill me," he panted against his brother's mouth.

"Only if you don't properly fuck me," Sam ground out, nudging Dean's ass with the heel of his foot.

Dean clenched his jaw, his nostrils flaring for a moment as he looked at Sam's eager face. "Such an impatient little bitch," he grunted before pulling halfway out and slamming back in, satisfied with Sam's surprised yelp. "Yeah, you want a proper fucking? I'll give you a proper fucking, little brother."

"God..." his body shivered again and Dean's cock twitched inside of him.

"Just call me Dean," he smirked, building up a fast, hard pace. "Or...big brother, if you want," he suggested.

"Oh fuck, Dean..." Sam's body began to arch up beneath him. "I'm...I'm gonna..."

Dean glanced between them to see Sam's cock begin to twitch. "Shit, Sammy. You gonna come for me? Just from my cock?" Sam just whimpered, almost sobbed at the building sensation. "Yeah, baby, come on," he sped up his thrusts, getting close, himself.

And then it just happened, damned near explosively, Sam was coming. His body was shaking with it and he was squeezing so hard around Dean that there was no way he could stop it; now way he could even pull out before he was coming just as hard inside of his brother...

He must've blacked out. Maybe just for a moment or two before he felt the weight of his brother on him, still and silent. "Dean?"

"Mmm..."

"Dean, you're kinda crushing me, here."

"_You're _crushing you," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Uh...sorry," Dean moved, pulling out of Sam slowly before rolling over to lay beside him. They listened to each other breathe for a moment, and then Sam's face scrunched into a grimace. "Dude, what's wrong with you?"

"Get me the towel," Sam squeaked out.

"Why?"

"Oh god ew just hand me the damn towel!"

And it clicked, then, and Dean chuckled as he grabbed his discarded towel from the end of the bed and threw it at Sam's legs.

"It's not funny, you jerk!" Sam pushed up and shoved the towel under his ass. "It feels weird and gross," he scooted back towards the headboard.

"Sorry, dude. You kinda viced me in there before I could pull out."

"Well next time you're wearing a rubber, 'cause this is freaking disgusting," he told him as he oddly rolled off of the bed holding the towel between his legs as he sort of waddled to the bathroom.

Dean watched him go, and once the words sank in, he replied, "Next time? You...wanna do this again?"

"Well I figure you might wanna prove you can go a little longer than that," Sam spoke up as he turned the water on.

"Longer... Hey, you're the one who was impatient! I was prepared to take my time."

"Whatever, man. Just...make sure you stock up on condoms and proper lube."

"Freakin' princess," Dean mumbled.

And Sam came out of no where...well, he came out of the bathroom...but it was so fast that Dean didn't realize it until he was being tackled. "Princess's don't take it in the ass," Sam smirked before kissing him senseless...

~End~


End file.
